<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All for a coat by Dodo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900938">All for a coat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo'>Dodo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I anthropomorphize everything [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Supernatural Elements, feats of strength</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a scrap of cloth and ended with a coat and Tony for once didn't mind the cut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I anthropomorphize everything [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All for a coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmieJive/pseuds/JimmieJive">JimmieJive</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020">stony_stocking_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Discord: JimmieJive#6479</p><p>2) omega/omega<br/>3) supernatural creatures</p><p> <br/>filling for these two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was iron man, the only Fae that could craft with iron thanks to his mother’s enchanted amulet that she and Howard had forged together. He missed her an awful lot, rubbing at the cool blue gem that was embedded in his chest. The latest weapon for Obie lay on the workbench, he liked his job but hated Obie. it sucked to be an omega hobgoblin, he had all of the cons and none of the pros. Well besides working with iron, but that seemed like a con under Obie that man was insatiable.</p><p>He could make some of the best blades, weapons one could only dream of and the next day Obie would want twice as many. Where was he selling them? Frustration eked into his head, there was a plan of course but he’d been told to stand down by the Fae community. Maria apparently had a huge pull in the community and her death had rocked them. To the point that they had reached out to Tony now enslaved by some arcane hobgoblin rule to the house and there by Obie who seized it after his parents had died.</p><p>His role was to just tick Obie off just enough to slip up and offer Tony some clothes and release him from the contract. Thus releasing the house from the spells that had been crafted by his mother, and let the rest of the Fae in to seek retribution. He was doing a pretty good job of it just being himself, also Obie had a big issue with him being an unclaimed omega. Creeping in on Tony during his few and infrequent baths.</p><p>Pepper would get that look on her face every time he mentioned Obie laying a hand on him. Or leering at him across the hall, the temperature would rise any time she got that look and Tony often found himself in awe but also a bit of fear. Fire birds could royally mess up anybody man or Fae, he wasn’t sure how Happy managed.<br/>
“It's close Tony the moon is full that the bastard has his ball, he’s been drinking that mulled wine. The stars speak of it, all you need to do is lock up the kitchen and get him to give you some clothes.”<br/>
“Pep, the iron?”<br/>
“No worries there Tony, it's the silver that should be locked away tonight.”<br/>
“Silver?”<br/>
Tony could think of two creatures that had reactions to silver and he wasn’t sure which ones were coming and well he didn’t want to know. His mother apparently had been a huge mover and shaker of the fae and supernatural community for a long time. Probably why her union with a human was tolerated.</p><p>“I’ll do it, you’ll make him pay?”<br/>
Pepper had that look again, Tony felt his hairs stand up on end.<br/>
“With pleasure.”<br/>
He nodded and pulled away from the gate heading back inside, time to lock up the silver which was a normal thing Obie had him do during the parties. Couldn’t have the guests lifting any possible valuables that Obie hadn’t already done so.</p><p>Then of course light cleaning, thankfully Obie still had the house staff, well most of it. Jarvis and Ana were still around, probably because Ana’s cooking was hard to replace and Obie was particularly fond of eating, and showing off rich platters of exotic food. Tony just wanted some greasy home cooking, Ana’s double fried fritters were amazing but those were considered plebeian. </p><p>Tony polished up one of the bronze fixtures in the hallway, ears pricked as he heard horses in the front. He wasn’t ready, he was supposed to get clothes handed to him as soon as possible to fully ruin the party without causing the most damage, mostly to the unaware party goers of the high tensions of the surrounding communities. He wring his hands and grabbed the fire poker to stir the fire.</p><p>“BOY!”<br/>
Tony jumped the poker clattered into the fire and embers scattered along with a whirl of ash. His front was covered and his tattered pants burned.<br/>
“Insufferable we have guests you cannot be out and about.”<br/>
“Sorry sir”<br/>
Tony patted out a flame on his shirt.</p><p>Obie was sly, Tony wilted under the gaze, even with a few cups of wine he was still too sharp. Obie huffed and moved past to get the first guests, ignoring Tony all together thankfully. Tony made to leave and hide when Obie returned and announced Janet van Dyne. Who reeked of Fae, Tony froze she was seducing Obie for lack of a better word. </p><p>She winked at him and he carefully turned around to put the fire poker away without catching himself on fire this time.</p><p>“Oh Obadiah, he’s so scruffy surely you have a handkerchief on you? I want to see his face.”<br/>
“Now, my lady, would be a waste.”<br/>
“Don’t be silly! I’ve never seen a hobgoblin! You promised! How am I to enter this business contract if you don’t hold good to your words?”<br/>
“Alright.”<br/>
He offered a dirty rag that Tony had been using to clean the bronze with and the lady took it and wiped the ash off Tony’s face.</p><p>“A rag is but a cloth of a small coat, this breaks the spell.”<br/>
Tony agreed<br/>
“Yes,”<br/>
Thankfully most Fae spells were open to liberal interpretation, probably why they were considered so wile to man. One statement could mean many things, cloth or clothes to the Fae it was the same. The spell lifted and Tony felt a bit lighter as Janet smiled and moved away.</p><p>“He’s not bad looking, Now you said we’d have fish cheek? Do fish even have cheeks?”<br/>
She wove her arms around Obie and let him guide her to the ballroom, answering her ‘delightful’ questions as they went.</p><p>Tony made haste towards the kitchen to bid goodbye to Jarvis and Ana, also to let them know not to leave the kitchen. The rag clenched in his fist as his thoughts were on the outside world he’d never really set foot off the property, it was exciting and a smidge scary.</p><p>Ana and Jarvis knew and were stocked up in the kitchen, Ana held out a paper bag that had oil stains and it smelt like potatoes.<br/>
“Food for the road, Edwin you owe me a kiss. He’s in his workshop gear.”<br/>
“Sir, safe travels.”<br/>
They exchanged a look that Tony could only equate to love, which he desired for himself. He held the bag gingerly feeling the warmth, ducking his head when Ana puckered up.<br/>
“Bye, I'll miss you.”</p><p>Ana jerked away from the kiss.<br/>
“I expect you to come back, Tony you are the master of this house. Also who would we dote on without you?”<br/>
Jarvis nodded his head<br/>
“Think of it as a vacation sir, we’ll be here when you need us.”<br/>
Tony blinked eyes aching slightly and he nodded while trying to hide the fact he was starting to cry. Obviously some eyelash had gotten in his eye.</p><p>“Thank you!”<br/>
And he headed out through the scullery door, legging it quickly through his mother’s garden swinging open the back gate where Pepper waited peacefully with Happy at her side and a pack of werewolves. The wolves seemed to watch Tony as he approached, Happy was blooming as he typically did around Pepper. He waved jovially and was out of place with all the seriousness of it.</p><p>“Tony, good to see you. I’ve set up a path for you to follow, it will take you to the westerly sea. They have those steam boats!”<br/>
Happy pointed along a narrow path that had his dryad magic, shimmering on the edges, along with flowers out of season. Tony rubbed his face with the rag, he was touched that happy had remembered his steam boat rant from a few years ago. He was glad to be given I direction to go to.</p><p>“Is the sea nice this time of year?”<br/>
“Yes,..<br/>
“No.”<br/>
Pepper interjected.<br/>
“It will be cold, both water and wind. The tides are stronger this time of year.”<br/>
“But the Selkies sing at night and the waves light up as they crash, I think it's very romantic.”<br/>
Pepper’s face flushed and she looked away, as Happy offered another bag to Tony.<br/>
“Gift between friends, practical clothes. Pepper picked them out so you can’t decline.”<br/>
Tony nodded and accepted them and felt nothing. He sighed and bid them a good hunt as he headed down that flowering path.</p><p>Off on an adventure he had wanted and craved as a child.<br/>
--<br/>
Steve shook himself off frustrated at his own body; it was too small waifish, he’d been swimming all day and endurance training but the moment he took off his coat he was a weak man. As a seal he had more appeal, complete with unique star spots. He kicked some sand on the inlet he just wanted to find his mate and they could swim away and not have to deal with the rest of this community.</p><p>Humans dumped junk in the water and some of the other Selkie were mean, he’d like to take his mom somewhere safe where she didn’t have to deal with the gossip; but also get a mate so she didn’t have to worry anymore. Steve had hoped he could find another Omega and work something out beneficial to them both, in Selkie omega/omega bonds were not unheard of, and he really liked the one folk story about the two female omegas bonding and becoming the currents.</p><p>Rumlow had taken his coat again, Rumlow was the worst. Steve was very clever and apparently that bothered Rumlow. Steve would bring home pretty shells and juicy bits from both the shore and sea for his mom, and his friends. After Bucky lost his flipper in a boating accident he was always getting little bits for him and Natasha.</p><p> </p><p>Which Rumlow had an issue with, because apparently he was aiming to steal Natasha away from Bucky? Steve frowned as he crouched over a tide pool, there was the purple urchin that Natasha loved, to eat but also fashion little darts out of to hunt and warn off other predators. Anyone could see that both Natasha and Bucky were in love and even if Bucky didn’t have a flipper that wasn’t going to change anything. Plus as much as Steve loved Natasha he didn’t love her in that way.</p><p>Maybe he had loved Bucky that way a long time ago, but that had faded before Steve himself had known the difference between loves. He dipped his finger into the pool, if he had his coat he’d be able to scoop the urchin out. No coat he’d need a net or something to keep the spines from his skin. Would probably give him a rash, but still best not risk it.</p><p>His past was riddled with illness, it wasn’t until his mom moved out here that his sickness seemed to vanish. Though he would prefer the warmer water of their older home. It was just too polluted for his body to adjust to it. He could probably weave some seaweed into a mat and then use it like a sling. Thinking about getting Rumlow with the urchin made him feel better.</p><p>Last time he and Bucky had outwitted and strong armed Rumlow into fessing up where he hid it. Bucky was unable to do that, Steve was sure if he asked Bucky would help, but he needed to recover, plus being  without his coat on land? Without an arm? No Bucky had finally mastered the seal part and well Buck had never liked drawing attention to himself so on land was a big no.</p><p>In fact Steve wasn’t even supposed to be on land, but the draw of a festival had been too great. Steve thought maybe he could get a mate at it, they could watch the fireworks, maybe ride one of those sluggishly slow boats the humans seemed so fond of. He really hoped he could find someone that wouldn’t lock away his coat. Though he figured he could just not tell them he’s a Selkie. </p><p>He could hear his mom chiding him in his head, he pulled his finger out of the pool and shook it off as he got up and started looking for seaweed that wasn’t too sun baked to make himself a way to hold the purple urchin. Then seek out his bully and get his coat back so he could enjoy the festival in peace.</p><p>Luckily there was plenty of fresh seaweed, and a few crabs which Steve made short work off over a tiny fire. He was hungry and weaving took concentration. Picking out the tender bits of crab meat while making sure the weed was woven carefully and with a bit of heat it would shrink and stay in that pattern. He wasn’t sure how long it would take him to find Rumlow so he wanted something that would last a few days so he didn’t have to worry about it falling apart on him. Rumlow would probably lose steam within the first day as long as Steve didn’t fall into his taunts.</p><p>Getting the sea urchin was the easy part, he scooped it up and wrapped it twice. Steve fastened it to his belt and sighed the hard part would be finding Rumlow during a festival. He could check the drinking booths and the ones with the pretty ladies but that seemed like half the festival. They were also the least interesting parts of the festival in Steve’s mind.</p><p>Steve stumbled through some trees and his eyes widened, the forest was in bloom here, he crouched down to touch the petals on a bush. He’d heard of dryads but to see such pretty magic, so different from his own. He sniffed the flower, picking it and placing it on his ear. Standing up hoping to see the tree person that had worked true art into the little thicket.</p><p>His eyes landed on a figure sitting on a log, not quite what he’d imagined for a dryad, but the pointy ears that he could see had him internally sighing in relief. Steve wasn’t ready for a human right now.<br/>
“Excuse me? Are these your flowers?”<br/>
The ears pricked up and Steve smothered a smile, surely they had heard him tromping through the forest?<br/>
“Ah, they are Happy’s he made me a path…”</p><p>The Fae got up and turned around his words faded as his eyes fell upon Steve’s. Steve wasn’t sure what the other was… besides being everything Steve had ever wanted in his body. He also felt a bit self conscious about the gaze, the other wasn’t blinking.<br/>
“A path?”<br/>
The other blinked and there was a soft wry smile, Steve felt drawn to this Fae.<br/>
“Yeah, Happy remembered.”</p><p>Steve watched as the Fae that smelt strongly of earth and something else seemed to drift off in thought.<br/>
“I’m Steve, I hope this Happy dryad doesn't mind me taking a flower?”<br/>
The other snapped back to Steve, eyes hooded but the smile was still there and genuine.<br/>
“I think he’d insist you take as many as you like.”<br/>
Steve waited, was this what Janet had meant when she put a human under her thrall? Steve wasn’t sure how he’d but this Fae under his thrall though.</p><p>“Oh I’m Tony, heh it's my first time out here so Hap made me a path.”<br/>
“You came for the festival?”<br/>
Steve took a step closer, trying to identify that scent. Hoping that if he could suss it out it would help him figure out who he was dealing with.<br/>
“There’s a festival?”<br/>
Tony seemed surprised, something crinkled and Steve zeroed in on a paper bag.</p><p>“Oh you want one?”<br/>
Tony opened up the brown bag and fished out the last fitter to Steve who looked to be starving based on how thin he was. Tony was smitten, Steve had taken his breath away and as the other inched closer the scent of the ocean overwhelmed Tony, Steve’s eyes were the epitome of water. Tony had it bad, and he found himself not caring.</p><p>“Thank you? What is it?”<br/>
Steve looked over the fried thing. It smelt like food, like festival food where it was fatty and aromatic but what was it?<br/>
“Ah Ana’s famous fritters, potato and cabbage.”<br/>
Steve nodded, some sort of land food. He knew what cabbage was only because Natasha would occasionally make some dishes with it in it. That and it was essentially as Bucky coined it ‘round seaweed’. Steve picked a bit of the golden crusts off and sampled it. Though with Tony watching him like that he couldn’t help but flush a bit.</p><p>He took a bigger bite and was surprised by the flavors. He looked concerned at Tony not sure if he should voice the idea that his tongue was confused? Chewing on his bit he decided not to, the flavors seemed to work better after the initial bite.<br/>
“This is good, different.”<br/>
Steve still wasn’t sure if he liked it but he didn’t mind eating it if Tony was going to watch him. Felt nice to have the complete undivided attention of someone.</p><p>“I’m glad, so if there is a festival, would you like to show me around?”<br/>
Steve almost stamped his foot, mouth full of fritter that he’d decided halfway through he really liked. He wanted to ask Tony to the festival. He waved his free hand and finished chewing.<br/>
“I am asking you to the festival.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
Steve licked his fingers clean and pleased, Tony had given way. Cleaning up his hands he grabbed one of Tony’s hands. Tugging the other along, while smiling. He hadn’t figured out that harsh scent that was mixed with the earth on Tony but it didn’t matter now for he’d found another omega.<br/>
-<br/>
Tony was smitten; he let Steve show him around, Steve dragging him along. Steve was surprisingly strong. Ever thankful that Pepper had packed some money away in the clothing bag. He could pay for the little fish game that Steve was very good at. The little fishes were gifted away to children at the booth. Steve mentioned that they weren’t good for eating.</p><p>Tony decided to buy some fried fish, along with some shrimp. Steve didn’t seem to care for the fish, which was fine Tony ate it. The shrimp however were devolved and Steve looked ready to jump the vendor for more. He wasn’t sure if Steve was a merman, he wasn’t super up on the lore of the ocean folk and Fae, as it had been a forbidden topic at home. Not that Maria had followed that rule, but she was of the land community so if she had discussed the ocean it might have been when Tony was very young.</p><p>Tony had noticed that Steve was oddly protective of the seaweed bag at his hip. Or protective of it touching Tony, so he assumed that maybe it held some toxic fish or something that could hurt himself. The simple breeches and shirt that hung off Steve, the breeches were nice because they sort of hugged Steve showing off his hips and butt. Which Tony got to stare at as Steve dragged him to the next booth.</p><p>The festival was nice, but Steve was nicer. Then Steve stopped at something so magnificent. It was some sort of spinning structure with chairs of horses that moved up and down as the thing rotated. Tony knew what this was; he'd read it in the books! Steve seemed to be enthralled by the lights and the sounds. He bought tickets for a ride, and in exchange he pulled Steve along. Helping Steve get on top of a zebra, as Tony sat on some sort of hippo? It was something Tony wasn’t exactly sure what but it didn’t matter when the machine lurched into motion and Steve’s sudden gasp.</p><p>Tony was itching to escape his steed and try to figure out the working bits of the carousel, but with Steve there he was able to squash it. Plus he figured he could always take a look after the festival, something so grand would take some time to pack up. The soft yellow lights were a mimicry of fireflies but it held enough wonder to make Steve look like a fairy of some sort. </p><p>The ride came to a halt and Steve’s face narrowed off as he looked out at the waiting crowd. Tony heard a stifled ‘Rumlow’ and watched as Steve’s entire demeanor stiffened up. Like he was ready for an attack. Tony got off his animal and placed his hand on Steve’s knee jarring Steve out of his thoughts. Helping Steve down as the zebra stopped at the top of the loop.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”<br/>
“I’m fine Tony.”<br/>
Tony squeezed Steve’s hand hoping he’d spill the beans if he gave him the puppy dog eyes. Steve sighed<br/>
“I was looking for Rumlow before I met you, he stole my coat. I need it back.”<br/>
“Well let's get this Rumlow guy.”<br/>
“Really? But the festival?”<br/>
Tony shrugged.<br/>
“Doesn’t seem as fun without you.”</p><p>Steve flushed again ducking his head, trying to sort his thoughts. It would be easier if Rumlow was already out of the picture. Tony smiled and led Steve off to the side away from the crowds.<br/>
“That thing in the sack if for Rumlow?”<br/>
“Yes, and then withhold the remedy for the rash for my coat.”<br/>
“Is this a special coat?”<br/>
The idea of fighting someone for some clothes was truly baffling to Tony.<br/>
“I’m a Selkie, Tony.”<br/>
“Oh that explains the ocean smell.”<br/>
“What are you Tony? I’ve never smelt that deep earth and baked sun scent before.”<br/>
“I’m a hobgoblin, and I smelt metal. I go by iron man.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes widened. He'd hear stories about the Fae that could work iron without hurting himself. He’d never realized it was an omega, though that was soured by the thought of those Fae wrought harpoons that the humans used.<br/>
“You make weapons.”<br/>
“Er not on purpose I was under a contract. Hobgoblin rules, I don’t anymore. I want to make things like the carousel and steamboats. I uh apologize if anything I've made has hurt you and your family.”</p><p>Tony felt wounded he’d never intended his weapons to be used against his own kind but of course that was what they would be used for Obie was a right bastard. Always trying to separate Tony from his supernatural roots.<br/>
“No, you didn’t… I’m not happy they were used but if you were under contract I understand. We have some really stupid rules.”<br/>
“That we do, let's get this coat back.”<br/>
Steve nodded and started searching for Rumlow. Tony tailed after them still holding hands and eventually after Steve spoke about Rumlow and how he was big and dumb Tony offered possible areas of the festival he’d seen that would interest the big self absorbed bully.</p><p>“There is an area where people show off their strength, maybe he’s there?”<br/>
“Sounds like a good place to look,”<br/>
Sure enough Rumlow was there showing off his muscles and challenging people to beat him. The prize is what made Steve angry; it was his coat wrapped around some bimbo. Winner in the competition gets the white coat. Steve tugged at his seaweed pouch he was going to bean Rumlow here and now with the toxic urchin, humans be damned.</p><p>“Sure I’ll challenge you!”<br/>
Steve stilled as he watched Tony step forward, the crowd parted for him but merged together obscuring Steve from Rumlow. Tony winked at him, and turned to face Rumlow offering a sizable chunk of change as his wager.</p><p>Rumlow looked very pleased as he of course towered over Tony, and while Tony had very nice muscles. Rumlows were bigger, so Steve worried and opted to craft up a plan b. Which required him to get a bit closer to the girl with his coat. Thankfully she was human and he could work some light magic on her while in proximity to his coat. Still irked him that someone he didn’t want was wearing it. Deciding right there he wouldn’t give Rumlow the right recipe for the urchin.</p><p>The human wasn’t aware that Rumlow was Fae which worked to Steve’s advantage, at first but she was really confident that the coat she wore was Rumlow’s. That also irked Steve but he managed to keep his ire under control, carefully weaving magic that would have enthralled just the right amount to hamper Rumlow’s free lifestyle. He wouldn’t be able to come around her area without having her advances and perhaps family getting on his case.</p><p>“Oh, my Rumlow looks so strong.”<br/>
Steve looked up to see the competition so far they’d tied in everything. Thankfully Steve had been worried about that. Tony was working his charm and the crowd seemed to be cheering for him as they did something with hammers, that made a bell at the top ring. If you hit the bottom thing hard enough, it was the best three out of five.</p><p>Though it didn't seem like much of a difference when they both got 5 perfects, the crowd of course was loving it and soon it became things like axe throwing, and archery, weight lifting and then finally back to the hammer bell construct. The crowd was cheering for an endurance test. Steve tried to catch Tony’s eye but he was too far away for that.<br/>
“Oh my, that man with all the hair is certainly strong, not as strong as my Rumlow though.”<br/>
Steve desired to tell her to shut up, as Tony was his. He wiggled his fingers, nervous Rumlow had always been strong but Tony was an unknown.</p><p>He tried standing on his tippy toes to no avail, the crowd pressed in and a voice to smooth to be human caught his attention.<br/>
“Of course, we arrange for him to have a good time out and he finds a way to bang a hammer. That's Tony.”<br/>
Steve looked at a well dressed man at his right. There was a lady in his arms that Steve instantly recognized as the sylph known as Mrs Marvel. He tried to edge out of their way sensing he was probably out of place.</p><p>“Oh don’t go, Tony would be heartbroken. I can see why.”<br/>
The man smiled and Steve squinted he saw fangs. He looked back at his coat. The crowd roared and Steve’s attention was jerked back. Tony was standing with the hammer barely a sweat with Rumlow leaning on his knees panting.<br/>
“Stupid fool, endurance with his muscles? They’re just for show.”<br/>
Steve nodded his head agreeing with Mrs Marvel, as he’d always known Rumlow was more of a show off. It would make sense that his muscles were also that.</p><p>“I suppose this my dear is where we influence the crowd?”<br/>
The vampire spook again as he tilted his head towards the scene where Rumlow was back peddling on the coat, while also implying that Tony cheated. The onlooking crowd was a mix of human and Fae so Rumlow tried to incriminate Tony he would also be outing himself so he was keeping rather quiet on that front. The vampire whispered something not so quietly to his companion and soon the rest of the crowd was shouting variants of ‘give him the coat’.</p><p>Rumlow made a show of giving the coat but then leaned over Tony and said something to which Tony just laughed and held the coat close. The crowd dispersed and Tony made his way back to Steve’s side but his eyes lit up with unexpected mirth when he saw the people next to Steve.</p><p>“Rhodey! Carol! Did pepper send you?”<br/>
“Yes and no, I know you too well Tones this whole thing here?”<br/>
Steve was getting a bit agitated his coat was so close and he wanted it, while also asserting that Tony was his.<br/>
“Ahem, Tony maybe give the Selkie his coat?”<br/>
“Oh Steve, here’s your coat!”<br/>
Tony offered the coat up shyly, his face reddish as he helped Steve into the coat. Steve was ignoring his own blush as Tony fixed the coat.<br/>
“We should leave, the boys are safe. Come on Rhodey you promised me all the fried food.”</p><p>Carol winked at Steve, and tugged Rhodey away while he and Tony shared a small silence. Tony’s arms dropped off Steve’s shoulders and he started to withdraw. Steve seized Tony’s warm and rough hands and held him in place.<br/>
“Thank you so much.”<br/>
“It was nothing,”<br/>
“The coat is my everything Tony. Thank you so much.”<br/>
Tony ducked his head as his face warmed. Steve's words were giving the flutter heart feeling.</p><p>Steve let go of one hand and leaned up to place a kiss on Tony’s forehead, it was easier to get to with his head bowed like that.<br/>
“I want you as my mate, Tony.”<br/>
“I.. I'd like that.”<br/>
This time Steve jumped on Tony for a real kiss, thankfully Tony caught him so he didn’t fall. Happy and safe in Tony’s strong arms.<br/>
“oH I have to show you my Selkie form! And introduce you to my mom.”</p><p>Steve wiggled trying to get out of the hold, ready to tug Tony into the ocean with him. The arms held fast,<br/>
“Whooa, Steve. I want to watch the fireworks with you.”<br/>
“We can do that on the beach, while you stroke my back and tell me i’m the prettiest Selkie.”<br/>
Tony found the last part oddly specific but agreed. Steve nearly drug him out to the beach and seemed to calm down once in sight of the ocean. Steve twisted out of Tony’s grip and dove in, the waves shimmered in the dying sun. then a lovely whitish seal with little spots that were actually stars washed up.</p><p>Tony knelt down unsure if this was Steve till it looked at him and flexed its body making him look like a seal banana.<br/>
“Steve? You’re the prettiest Selkie I’ve ever seen.”<br/>
Only Selkie but Steve didn’t know that. Steve lunged at Tony bobbling on the land as he made an attempt for Tony’s lap.</p><p>“Here,”<br/>
Tony sat on the beach far enough to be away from the waves, but close enough that Steve didn’t have to do the worm for much longer. Tony thought the seal land movement was adorable, Steve pulled himself into Tony’s lap and flopped down with a sigh. Tony pet his back as the fireworks started, making good on Steve’s requests and telling how soft and smooth he was. Very pretty the prettiest, like spun silver and cold cast aluminum. The metal analogies got Steve to lift up his head and snort at him.</p><p>Tony didn’t realize that other Selkies had waddled up on the beach and were watching the fireworks. Not till one flopped over near Steve’s face, that he realized he was surrounded by seals. One that was missing a flipper was letting Steve use it’s body as a pillow, and another with ret flecks resting at Tony’s back. The red flecked one was eating something out of the seaweed sack Steve had been carrying. Tony snickered and looked back down at Steve, the fireworks were not as amazing as the Selkie in his lap.</p><p>Tony had a strange desire to stuff seal Steve into his pouch and head back to his manor for surely the wolves had torn everybody up by now. He could put Steve in the bathtub? Maybe he could have a workshop out here for boats and things and they could alternate on where to be. He patted Steve on the star spot between his eyes resisting the urge to say ‘good boy’ best not to anger the hefty seal form of Steve.</p><p>The Selkies started to sing, as the fireworks ended and a lady rose from the ocean wearing a lovely steel grey fur coat. She grinned as she approached Tony.<br/>
“This is a traditional Selkie marriage, full moon and song.”<br/>
“Oh?”<br/>
Tony looked at Steve who was avoiding eye contact.<br/>
“I guess I’ll just have to take him home and ravish him.”<br/>
“Aye, better yet use the grotto down the way the water won’t be an issue till tomorrow midday.”<br/>
Tony nodded standing up with his arms full of whine seal. He thanked the lady profusely and headed for the grotto while trying to avoid stepping or tripping on any of the Selkies.</p><p>“Was that your mom Steve? Because she looked a lot like you.”<br/>
“Ooorrrae,”<br/>
“Come on, we’re married now.”<br/>
Steve wiggled even more and suddenly the thick form of a seal was gone and the cylinder was gangly arms and legs of Steve holding on tightly to Tony.</p><p>“We don’t have to do IT.”<br/>
“It? Oh yeah, that would be a bit rushed. We can sleep and talk. Maybe get to know each other better before dragging me off to another Selkie marriage?”<br/>
Steve blushed hiding his face in Tony's chest.<br/>
“It's more of a bond reassurance, marriage is a human thing, but I’d like you to come to as many of them as you like.”<br/>
“As long as you’ll have me, I’d like that very much Steve.”<br/>
They settled into the grotto and both faces aflame as they spoke about their desires and hopes for the relationship. Steve was quite willing to leave the ocean as long as they made time for the bond assurance, Tony didn’t mind the idea of taking a week break every month sounded nice. </p><p>To think this all started with a bit of cloth, Tony smiled as Steve scooted into his space in the shared bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>